Arcana: Maces
Introduction Maces are the second choice of weapon for the player to use in battle. Maces are fairly quick, low damage 1-handed weapons that excel at knocking monsters out cold. Players can't equip magic cards or a shield with a mace equipped. Magic cards can only be equipped when the battle art Heavenly Fist is equipped. Wind up before striking to deliver extra-powerful blows. Inherent Abilities Knock-downs - Lock-on to downed or Fainted enemy and hold O to stomp on it and deal moderate damage. Abilities Normal attack - max level 5, level gains at ?, ?, ?, ?, ?. Up to five attacks can be unleashed by pressing square. Hold square during each hit to charge up, increasing damage and stun rate. Uppercut - max level 5, gained at ?, ?, ?, ?, ? - hold O, then repeatedly tap O, to continue kicking the enemy in the air. Dash Attack - gained at level 2 - press square while dashing to perform a light attack. You can follow it up with normal attacks afterwards. Get Up Swinging - gained at 4 - press square while down to perform an attack and stand up in one motion (you are invincible during this attack). Battle Arts Earth Splitter - Obtained at Level 1 - A devastating shockwave is unleashed after the ground is struck. '' Dishes out high damage and has a good stun rate with attack. 'Flowing Twin Bash' - Obtain MAX Level at Level 10 - ''High-speed lateral footwork gets in close to foes and hits them with multiple rapid strikes. '' As more levels are gained, press triangle to repeatedly strike the foe. The initiating hit makes you step forward, making you invincible for a very brief amount of time. Deals fairly good damage each hit. 'Phantom Sky Gong' - Obtained at Level 16 - ''The void vibrates, giving birth to a vicious shockwave. '' Hold triangle to charge up the strike (Can be charged even while moving and attacking), then release the power by pressing triangle again. Has a very high stun rate. 'Heavenly Fist' - Obtained at Level 20 - ''A mace's blow shatters the earth, with explosive results. This battle art can be boosted with a magic card. '' Allows the user to equip magic cards, although technically, still cannot cast magic. Unleashing the attack throws the mace upwards. Upon landing will hit any enemies directly above and in front of the character. When a magic card is equipped that effect will be added to that attack. Each use will take up magic as if you had cast it(even if you missed your target). If you do not have enough magic on your meter, damage can still be dealt but the effect will not be added. Has long casting time and during this casting animation, you will not flinch and cancel your attack. Level Up Rewards Weapons '''Jawbreaker (13111 Gil) (Sell, 6556 Gil)' Rarity: Blue *Description: A club said to be capable of caving in the skull of any monster it strikes, no matter the size. #Medusa Core x1 #Gold x1 #Impish Skull x7 #Quicksilver x3 ATK: 332, AGL: 21, LCK: 24, DarkDEF.: -3, B.ATK.: 25, GodDEF.: -2, D.ATK.: 12, U.ATK.: -18 Rogakon Oboro (10084 Gil) (Sell, 5024 Gil) Rarity: Green *Description: A mace with lots of tiny ridges that can slice up an enemy like a block of cheese. #Vermilion Core x1 #Divine Nickel x1 #Drakeman Bone x1 #Conqueror Talon x2 ATK: 310, AGL: 21, LCK: 20, FireDEF.: 2, LightDEF.: 2, G.ATK.: 15, GodDEF.: 4, D.ATK.: -12 Painkiller (8671 Gil) (Sell, 4336 Gil) Rarity: White *Description: As its name suggests, it can instantly put an enemy out of its misery. #Slime Core x1 #Adamantite x1 #Spectral Cranium x2 #Quartz Dust x7 ATK: 303, AGL: 21, LCK: 20, DarkDEF.: -3, B.ATK.: -18, S.ATK.: 25, Sea.DEF.: 6, U.ATK.: 12, UndeadDEF.: 3 The Evil (8199 Gil) (Sell, 4100 Gil) Rarity: White *Description: A curiously shaped mace said to be imbued with the malice and rage of its victims. #Phantom Core x1 #Gold x1 #Zombie Flesh x2 #Reaper Skull x2 ATK: 300, AGL: 21, LCK: 16, LightDEF.: -3, BeastDEF.: -3, G.ATK.: -18, D.ATK.: 25, U.ATK.: 17 Scitar (6196 Gil) (Sell, 3098 Gil) Rarity: Green *Description: The other mace said to have been wielded by a goddess from the moment she was born. #Grendel Core x1 #Adamantite x1 #Dino Head x1 #Serpent Liver x2 ATK: 277, AGL: 26, LCK: 20, FireDEF.: 2, B.ATK.: 16, G.ATK.: 8, D.ATK.: -2, U.ATK.: -15 Darza Club (5636 Gil) (Sell, 2818 Gil) Rarity: White *Description: A club that was once the most trusty weapon of a giant god. #Minotaur Core x1 #Tempered Iron x1 #Reaper Skull x1 #Bovine Bone x3 ATK: 269, AGL: 21, LCK: 20, G.ATK.: -18, D.ATK.: 20 Iron Maiden (5941 Gil) (Sell, 2971 Gil) Rarity: Yellow *Description: A stylish club made to resemble a giant flower. #Azdaja Core x1 #Silver Ore x1 #Serpent Fang x1 #Rotten Skull x3 ATK: 254, AGL: 26, LCK: 20, FireDEF.: 2, B.ATK.: 15 Rain Aymur (3341 Gil) (Sell, 1671 Gil) Rarity: White *Description: One of the two maces given to the god of storms by the god of the sea. #Coeurl Core x1 #Bronze x1 #Serpent Fang x1 #Quartz Dust x3 ATK: 237, AGL: 26, LCK: 20, LightDEF: 3, B.ATK: 20, S.ATK.: 10, U.ATK.: -18 Deathcrest (3331 Gil) (Sell, 1666 Gil) Rarity: White *Description: An unusually shaped mace said to subdue the souls of the dead. #Drake Shade Core x1 #Gold Ore x1 #Scaly Fang x1 ATK: 232, AGL: 21, LCK: 20, U.ATK.: 11, UndeadDEF.: 1 Mitomb (2909 Gil) (Sell, 1455 Gil) Rarity: Green *Description: One of the two maces said to have been wielded by a goddess from the moment she was born. #Bahamut Core x1 #Tempered Iron x1 #Devil Fang x1 ATK: 211, AGL: 21, LCK: 20, FireDEF.: 10, Elec.DEF.: 3, D.ATK.: 14 Yagurushi (1626 Gil) (Sell, 813 Gil) Rarity: White *Description: One of the two maces given to the god of the sea by the god of storms. Another mace just like it is also said to exist. #Xuan Wu Core x1 #Basalt x1 #Impish Skull x4 ATK: 201, AGL: 21, LCK: 20, Elec.DEF.: 2, G.ATK.: 20, D.ATK.: 7, U.ATK.: -11 Sashible (1620 Gil) (Sell, 810 Gil) Rarity: White *Description: A simple, easy-to-use club. Just pick it up and swing away! #Goblin Core x1 #Iron Ore x1 #Rotten Skull x2 ATK: 170, AGL: 21, LCK: 20, LightDEF.: -2, B.ATK.: 10, G.ATK.: -11, U.ATK.: 15 White Grail(1047 Gil) (Sell, 524 Gil) Rarity: White *Description: Created in the image of the holy grail. #Goblin Core x1 #Impish Broken Club x1 #Impish Skull x3 ATK: 139, AGL: 21, LCK: 20, B.ATK.: 15, U.ATK.: -11 Tips The mace is mostly designed for defeating non-boss enemies, being able to knock the majority of the game's enemies down(stun) or away from the player. It is not to say that the mace can't defeat these bosses, it's just that they don't do it faster than other weapons. If you are on a quest that doesn't involve defeating a boss, consider using a mace with high attack power and racial modifier to make the mission quick and easy. Note: From a standard play through, every boss core has been harvested every time I defeated them with a mace. (just something I noticed)